I'm Coming Home
by cedawson1
Summary: He was tired of moving, hated the very thought of it. But his mother finally does right moving to Hancock County. There he meets new friends, country parties, girls, dirt track racing, and can get his music heard. To bad there is somebody who doesn't want him sticking around. FIRST FANFIC! I do not own Inu-Yasha :(
1. Chapter 1

The sun was slowly beginning to set after a long and busy day in the little town of Bakersfield Indiana Street lights slowly began to flicker on and the children in the busy neighborhood began to slowly go in for the evening. It seemed calm and peaceful. And yet it wasn't so calm in house 615 on Knott Road. If you stood on the street you could hear the couple inside yelling at each other from their master bedroom. It wasn't like any normal fight in that house hold. She was finally tired of his lazy ass not bothering to get out and find a job to help pay bills. He'd waste her money on power-ball tickets, booze, or gambling Leaving her frantic to gather money for rent, which was where she stood now, unable to. And as soon as he had gotten home from the boat she had at it, waving the eviction notice in his face. To say she was angry was an understatement.

" What are we supposed to do now Singin?" She cried out tossing the paper onto the bed where he sat. All he did was snort at it then pulled a duffle bag out from under the bed, tossing it over the eviction notice, as if that would make it go away. "Where are we supposed to go now!?"

"Will you shut up Izayoi!" He hollered in her face before retreating to the closet to grab handfuls of his clothes off the hangers only to stuff them in the duffle moments later.

"NO!" she growled stomping her foot, "because of your worthless ass me and my son have to relocate! and inu-yasha was just getting used to this school!" He didn't respond, just moved his lips in a mocking way as he stuffed the duffle bag full. Izayoi fumed, crossing her arms over her chest she stared lasers into him. Singin seemed unfazed as he zipped the duffle and placed the strap over his shoulder. Usually by now she would have begged him to unpack, ask for his forgiveness because she couldn't stand being alone. Right now she didnt dare. She had been with far to many losers to keep putting up with it now. Besides she had to be strong for inu-yasha.

In the next room over was the said teenager. He had heard this same argument numerous times before. The 18 year old was not at all surprised they would end up moving again, and so soon after settling down at that. In fact he was so used to moving that he keep his personal items to a bare minimum. The usual bed and dresser of course. Then he had his game systems, an Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 his guitar and songs notebook, and a laptop. Most of his clothes could fit into a large duffle bag and he wasn't a big shoe guy so he had nothing to worry about there. Normally it took him 30 mins tops to pack everything up and he was ready to go. It was quite sad honestly.

Ever since he was 14 years old Inu-Yasha Takashi was used to moving from place to place. His mother, although he loved her, went through to many dead beat boyfriends. So much that Inu-Yasha had lost count of how many as well as what their names were.  
Tired of hearing the arguing he slid his headphones into his ears, letting Eric Church and Jason Aldean drown them out. The music washed over him seeming to calm him and take him away for a little while. After a good bit of songs he could hear the front door slam. Moments later his mother stuck her head into his room. With a sigh he removed his headphones and sat up, running a hand through his hair he made room for his mother to sit down. for a moment nothing was said until Inu-Yasha broke the silence.

"Moving again?" He asked his gruff voice seeming to sound so loud after nothing had been said. His mother nodded and he let out another sigh, dropping his head into his hand his silver hair covered him like a curtain.

" I'm so sorry inu-yasha..."

"where are we going?" He asked sitting up straight again. She looked at him but he wouldn't meet her eyes. After a while of just staring at him she gave up and let out a breath, staring out the window at the opposite side of the room.

"Were moving to Hancock County... I have an old high school friend who just opened up a diner in that small town and could use some help running it. She has a second house that she owns and has offered to let us live in it til we can get back on our feet, its rent free as long as i work at the diner..." He nodded still not looking her in the eye, "We'll get through this..." Again he nodded but he knew they were empty words. She always said that. they'd move, shed be happy, shed fall for a jerk who would leave her broke, and they'd move again. Same old same old.

She squeezed his shoulder as she stood, staring down at her young son and wondering where the time had gone, pretty soon hed be graduating high school... She bent over and kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room. Mentally inu-yasha began calculating how long this new place would keep his mothers interest He gave it a month. He grunted and fell back down on his bed throwing an arm over his eyes. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ahhh! Had My first review! So i posted another chapter! Please tell me what you guys think! This is my first fanfic and im writing it day to day so ill try to add a chapter each day!**

**If i get five reviews ill either tell you something about myself or add two chapters! You guys decide!**

"Inu-Yasha! Wake up! Wake up! We're here!" Inu-Yasha groaned and rolled his neck to unstiffen the muscles from the long u-haul ride. He had just fallen asleep not to long ago but his mothers uncanny girlie squeal was enough to wake up anybody. And right now he was wondering if she had a few screws loose. She sat in the drivers seat of her tiny little SUV jumping up and down with excitement. They had followed behind the U-Haul that carried what little items they had packed, and now like his mother had so happily squealed they had arrived at their destination.

Ever so happy to be able to stretch his legs Inu-Yasha unfolded out of the front seat of the car and took in the house. It was a cute little white country house with black shudders around the windows and a bright red front door. It had a beautiful full front porch, and infront of that porch was a beautiful flower garden. It was tiny but the whole thing just screamed his mother at him. He gave a little smirk when he once again heard her clap and squeal.

"Isnt it just breath taking Yash! Oh i cant wait to get into that flower bed!" Her petite little figure hugged him from the side, wrapping her arms around his trim waist she looked up at him. Inu-Yasha could see the happiness sparkle in her eyes when he looked down at her, "well what do you think!?" She laughed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and drapped an arm around her shoulders.

"its cute i guess." She scoffed and patted his chest before pulling away.

"Its gorgeous!" He grinned and followed her up the path as a woman about her age and a teenage boy about his stepped out onto the front porch. Again like a little school girl Izayoi squealed and hugged the woman.

"i'm so glad you arrived here safely!" The woman laughed and stepped back holding Izayoi at arms length and looking her over, " you dont seem to have changed a bit! Still breath takingly beautiful!"

"oh please Lela you flatter me!" Lela then turned her eyes to Inu-Yasha and smiled,

"And who might this handsome young man be?" Inu-Yasha held out his hand as his mother introduced him.

"Lela this is Inu-Yasha my son." Lela grinned and shook her head almost as in disbelief.

"You look so much like your father its amazing." INu-Yasha flinched inwardly, "how old are you Inu-Yasha?"

"18, and you can call me yash for short."

"Oh about the same age as my son then!" She turned to the boy standing behind her and he stepped forward, "Yash, Izayoi, this is my son Miroku. Miroku why dont you show Yash around town while we get this." The boys blinked. There was heavy furniture in that moving truck and their mothers didnt need to move it alone.

"Mom are you sure, what about the heavy furniture." Miroku asked raising an eyebrow. His mother only waved her hand at him.

"We can get that later, go on and have fun, i heard there was a party going on down at the track tonight, dont be to late ok?" Miroku grinned and hugged his mother and nodded to Izayoi.

"You got it mom, come on Yash ill show you our fun around here." There was a little glint in his eyes as he said this and Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow but followed, who was he to turn down a little bit of fun? With a shrug of his shoulders he followed Miroku to the next house over and climbed into a black jeep wrangler. "Tell me Yash, are you a party guy?" Miroku grinned raising an eyebrow at him as he pulled quickly out of the driveway. Yash held to the outside rail above his head and grinned.

"I've had my few here and there, why what'll make this one different?" Miroku laughed throwing his head back he looked in his rearview and threw on his left turn signal, taking the turn quickly, his black hair ruffling in the breeze.

"The girls for one do." Another signal and he made another quick right turn, nodding his head to a lifted truck hauling a enclosed trailer. "Most of our parties are on saturday, at the local dirt track after the races."

"Races?" Inu-Yasha asked, he was really intrested now. Miroku grinned and gave him a quick look before turning back to the road.

"Oh yeah races, usually stripped down monte carlos or caprices, painted up, motors built, cages in, safety gear, and four left turns." Mirokus grin widened and he shook his head in pure bliss, "Ah the roar of motors and a saturday crowd."

"You race?" Inu-Yasha asked raisin an eyebrow at him. Miroku chuckled shaking his head as he turned the jeep down a long dirt drive way.

"Nah, i pit. Which reminds me, do you mechanic?" Inu-Yasha shrugged and nodded. "Decent anyway?"

"I know my way around an engine thats for sure." He snorted, miroku chuckled.

"Good deal!" They slowly came up upon a similar house in style to Inu-Yasha's, only much bigger and a slight gray blue color with white shudders. Its porch wrapped around the entire house and huge white steps dropped into the lush green grass of the yard. The drive way took a left up a tiny hill to an even bigger slate gray garage with three bay doors, two in which were open. Miroku pulled up to the front of one and Inu-Yasha saw just what exactly Miroku had been talking about. Sitting inside the middle bay was a black race car. Its nose was a plastic version of the Monte Carlo, with stickers for the headlights and grill. It had no windshield, that whole area was covered in little wire squares that looked similar to chicken wire. Behind that was a full four post roll cage that had one horizontal bar behind the drivers seat running from left to right. The bars ran from the roof to that horizontal bar, one running a straight vertical and two running diagnally from the base of that to the roof. Those bars were also painted a solid black to blend in with the orginal color. The hood was off and sitting on painting stands next to the car, giving a beautiful view of its suped up but shiney engine. Inu-Yasha's eyebrows raised at the 361 ci engine with a 348 stroke and what looked to be a .060 bore. Sitting on a roll table close to the car were various parts that had either been pulled from the motor or were going to go into the motor. There were a few 6" aftermarket rods and 1.6 rocker arms. Yash did a silent whistle, this had to be a pretty fast car. Miroku patted his shoulder from behind him and grinned waving a hand at the atmosphere around them. "What do you think?"

"Not bad."

"Not bad?" A feminie voice rang out and Miroku chuckled as they both turned to the bay opening. "A suped up cobra mustang is not bad, a lifted dodge ram with mud flaps and flood lights is not bad, that, that right there is pure freaking blow your mind, ear drums, and sound barrier, kick ass awesome!" Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at the oiled up girl. Her long brown hair was tied up into a high pony tail, her jeans and white shirt were streaked with grease as well as some smudges on her face and arms. She wiped her hand on her jeans and extended a hand out to him, a grin lit up her face. "Hi im Sango, the main mechanic." She added shooting a look to Miroku.

"I beg to differ my dearest Sango, you may get down and dirty now but i do all the heavy lifting!" Sango raised a delicate eyebrow towards him placing her hands upon her hips as she did so.

"I dont think rolling tires to the trailer counts as heavy lifting." Inu-Yasha chuckled and Miroku sputtered.

"Well i- you- whatever! Sango this is Inu-Yasha, his mother is renting out the house from mom."

"Not bad! So you think youll be around a while?" Inu-Yasha snorted, she gave him a confused look.

"I hope so, so far this town isnt as bad as i thought."

"Oh just wait til we get to the track!" She laughed walking past them to lean into the motor. She pressed the distributor wires into place and zip tied them together so they werent all over the motor. Once satisfied she stood straight and wiped her hands on an oil rag. "You'll have your normal track fight. The whole cheater yelling, name calling, beer can throwing kind of fight."

"Sounds like my kind of place." Inu-Yasha chuckled.

"You'll fit right in." She laughed.

"We almost ready to go?" Miroku asked looking over the engine, checking the radiator cap and breather.

"Car is, just waiting on Kagomes skinny ass to get back here to test it." Sango grunted as she leaned into the passanger window and flipped the switch, checking the oil pressure and water temp.

"Where is she?" Miroku asked checking the fuel line.

"Packing her safety gear."

"That girl is always slow." Miroku snorted slamming the trunk down and motioning for Yash to help him pick up the hood and place it on the car.

"Slow my ass!" A voice rang out. Inuyasha turned to the door at the back of the garage and his heart jumped into his throat.

Silhouetted in the sunlight stood a slim petite dark haired girl. Her raven locks were straight and falling over one shoulder. One hand was propped onto her hip a duffle bag slung over one shoulder. Fitting ripped jeans clung to her legs and she wore a white tank top that read Higuarshi Racing 62 in beautiful cursive script. Aviators covered her eyes but the smug grin on her face defeated her harsh tone.

"Forgive me dear princess you are by far not slow!" Miroku mocked, hands clasped as if he was praying and bowing from the waist over and over again.

"Damn straight." She chuckled as she strode into the garage, she pushed her avaitors off her nose onto her head and looked at Inu-Yasha. Blue eyes, she had amazingly beautiful eyes. "And you are?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Kagome this is Inu-Yasha, him and his mother are renting the house from mom." She nodded and shook his hand once he clasped hers. "I brought him over thinking he could fit into our group."

"Thinking?" Inu-Yasha asked crossing his arms over his chest, "i thought it was cause your momma told you too." Mirokus mouth fell open and both girls burst out laughing.

"Oh i like him..." Sango laughed coming up and patting inu-yashas shoulder. Miroku made a show of flapping his mouth then stuck his toung out at them.

"alright alright!" Kagome laughed lifting her duffle bag, "lets go race!"

Inu-Yasha couldnt wipe the grin off his face as he helped them load tools and gear into the trailer. It had been a long time since he hung out with people like this. A long time since he was able to crack up and let loose. A long time since he laughed out loud, he found himself doing that alot as he watched Miroku grope Sango and come out of the enclosed trailer with a large red hand print on his face.

"Totally worth it." Miroku would sigh and Sango would mumble lecher under her breath as she would load more gear into the trailer. As they loaded the car and closed the trailer door he found himself hoping his mother would settle into this place. He never was one to be close to anybody, but these guys just seemed to be different. They were care free and welcoming and none of them had had any issue in letting him into their group. Oh yeah he definatly hoped to be here for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just love Inu-Yasha!**

**Sadlyy on another note i forgot to add at the beginning of the whole thing... i dont own Inu-Yasha... wish i did but i dont**

"Of all that is holy..." Inu-Yasha gaped as Miroku pulled the Chevy Silverado four door 2500HD through the pit gates. They had all paid their pit passes at the booth and instead of hopping back into the trucks cab he hopped into the bed. Here he had a clear view of the pits and boy was it packed. it was park trailer to trailer, with enough room in between to open a door and walk. People walked back and forth on the designated drive area, some he noticed in race suits, some in normal clothes, and some covered in grease. In front of the pits stood the grand stands standing 20 stands high and already beginning to fill up. The smell of burgers and popcorn filled the air mixed with gasoline and smoke. In front of the pits sat a 3/8 banked D-shaped oval dirt track, that right now water trucks were driving around getting the track to the right consistency.

The truck stopped towards the back of the track in a grassy area. An area which hadn't become heavily populated yet. With a hoot the group began to unload the truck, pulling out the folded chairs and checkered flag canopy. The radio blared from the speakers in the enclosed trailer and Jason Aldeans 'She's Country' washed over them. Sango and Kagome shook their hips mouthing along with the music stopping every once in a while to do a random dance move. Ever the pervert, Miroku jumped from the bed of the truck and danced up behind Sango, sadly his hand slid over her ass and a moment later he was flat on his butt rubbing his cheek.

"So have you ever been to a race like this?" Kagome asked as she came to sit by him in a chair underneath the canopy, for a moment they watched Sango and Miroku banter back and forth. Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"Not really anything like this, just more on tv. I took a mechanics class at my old high school so i wont be useless here today." She smiled and nodded.

"Thats good, i love this place, its my get away and i enjoy the rush." He raised an eyebrow at her as she leaned over to the cooler and pulled out a water.

"The rush?" She gave him a huge breath taking grin.

"Im the driver." She laughed as his jaw dropped. Miroku and Sango joined them a moment later. "We built my car from the frame up all winter. Their my mechanics and im the speed demon."

"No flipping way..." He looked to Miroku as if asking if she was serious. Miroku grinned and nodded his head popping open a soda.

"Shes not lying, shes been doing this since her freshman year in high school, shes always moved up a class but enjoys pure stock. Not as fast as open wheel or the UMPs which you'll see tonight but just perfect for her."

"Although id love to try the UMPs." She added. Sango and Miroku gave her a look, "What it wouldn't hurt to try!"

"we wont go there." Sango said crossing her legs and taking a sip of her Big Red.

"No offense i just don't see someone like you handling a fast car." Inu-Yasha shrugged looking at her, "I mean your tiny and that car is a hell of a motor."

"Guess ill just have to prove you wrong huh Yash?" He grinned at her and shook his head.

"Guess you will." They talked for a little bit, pointing out to Inu-Yasha who was who, and what car was what as more and more vehicles rolled in from spectators to drivers alike. He followed Miroku up to the draw stand earlier to draw Kagomes number for the heat race. That would determine if she started pole, middle or rear. He had listened in on the drivers meeting which basically just stated the rules of the track. After that was said and done they checked the dry erase board to see where Kagome started. First heat, second row, inside. Miroku told him that was a good position and it wouldn't take no time for them to nab first. After waiting for Miroku to jot it down in a little notebook, the two boys headed back to the car only to find the girls had a visitor. Neither looked all to enthused about it either. Inu-Yasha watched as the man leaned in close to Kagome when he talked. His jet black hair was long and in a high pony tail. He was well built and tall, and his piercing blue eyes shined when he talked to Kagome. Which sadly couldn't be said the same for her. She looked bored as he spoke, so bored that she was cleaning off a wrench with an oil rag.

"What are you doing over here Koga?" both girls perked up at the sight of Inu-Yasha and Miroku, said boy turned looking a little caught off guard at the sight of Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha grinned to himself as Koga sized him up. With a smirk he stood a little taller and walked to prop him self up against the race car beside Kagome. Kogas eyes narrowed.

"Was just telling Kagome here that the car looks amazing this year. I was out the first couple races due to family issues so i hadn't had a chance to stop by and take a look." Miroku nodded and passed the results of the draw over to Kagome.

"Well you've seen him so its time to get back to your trailer, we have a few tweaking to do." For a moment Koga stood there looking from Miroku to Inu-Yasha before shrugging and stepping back.

"Alrighty then, guess ill catch you on the track Kags." Kagome, who had gone back to fiddling with the engine when the boys began talking tossed a hand over her shoulder in a half hearted goodbye. Once out of ear shot and view Miroku let out a breath and shook his head.

"That poor idiot." Sango and Inu-Yasha laughed, Kagome straightened wiping sweat off her brow.

"He cant take a hint."

"Who exactly is he?" Inu-Yasha asked as they all huddled around the engine doing a triple check before Kagome needed to be in staging.

"Hes Kagomes Lover boy." Miroku said in a rather girly voice. Inu-Yasha blinked at him as did the girls.

"Okay im kind of more afraid you were able to pull that off so well..."

"What off?" Miroku asked confused.

"That girl voice." Inu-Yasha stated bluntly, both girls giggled and Miroku shrugged.

"Hey when your around these two so much things kind of rub off on you." They all laughed and shook there heads then went to work at the task at hand.

"PURE STOCK HEAT ONE TO STAGING, PURE STOCK HEAT ONE TO STAGING." Boomed over the speakers in the pits. Inu-Yasha crawled out from under the car where he had been tightening a manifold bolt in time to see Kagome step out of the enclosed trailer in a full black racing suit. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail to make it easier to slip on the helmet and had left the suit unzipped for now. Her hot pink helmet sat on the roof of her car and with a grin at him she tossed one leg into the drivers side window and then another, sliding in to settle into the racing seat. She slid on the detachable steering wheel and snapped on her racing harness. All three other teens leaned into the driver window as she slid on her hot pink racing gloves.

"You ready?" Miroku asked.

"You know it." She beamed and he smiled and patted the roof stepping back to let Sango talk.

"You have Hiten in this heat so be careful you know how dirty he is. Stay away from the cushion in between turn three and four. Everything looks good with the car just drive it like you stole it. I see anything wrong from the stands ill flash you in." Kagome nodded and Sango stepped back letting Inu-Yasha in.

"Told you you looked tiny in this car." He snickered. She sent him a playful glare.

"Watch it big boy! You couldn't handle this baby."

"Your probably right on that one," She grinned as if she had won then he added, "i mean after all it is built for little girls." He laughed as she swatted at him and handed her her helmet. "Show me what you got girl."

"Oh itll be my pleasure..." She purred then slipped on the helmet, latching it on beneath her chin. She gave him a thumbs up as he locked in her window netting and she started the car. An almost deafening roar filled their ears as the car came to life. She revved it a couple time causing the grass underneath to bend at the insane breeze the motor put off. Inu-Yasha didn't have to see her lips to know she was grinning like an idiot. Another thumbs up to them and she shifted the car into drive and slowly made her way to the staging lanes.


	4. Chapter 4

"She came out of that corner like wham!" Miroku laughed slamming his beer can into his empty palm. Races had ended two hours ago and after dropping the trailer and the girls off at Kagomes house the boys had left. The girls told them they'd meet up with them at the party, Kagome needed to shower and change as did Sango. The boys just went as there greasy self's.

"It was gut wrenching. Hell on lap five she barely missed that crash ahead of her. For a girl shes got skills." Inu-Yasha added taking a sip of his Mikes. He had to admit it had been an amazing race. And he had to give Kagome credit, she was one tough cookie when it came to getting behind the wheel. Of course that tough cookie had won the feature and a pretty little trophy, Inu-Yasha realized that quiet frankly none of the other guys in her class liked the fact a girl had beat them. They had received many dirty looks while loading the car back up on the trailer and collecting the money from the win. Miroku had shrugged it off when Inu-Yasha pointed it out, telling him it was normal and to pay no mind. Inu-Yasha shrugged as well and continued to load the tools into the truck.

Now they found themselves in a farm field, bodies everywhere, some dancing, some drinking. A stage was up by the barn with a live band playing. Miroku had told him many kids from high school swaped off and on on the stage. The whole farm was owned by a high school friend who did this often after most races, and even in rain or shine. The barn was lit up behind the stage, tables lined the side of the barn holding food for anyone hungry, after the tables wash bins held ice for the tons and tons of beer people bought. The barn was so far off the road no one had to worry about the sheriff making an unwanted appearance. Inu-Yasha looked around at all the people as he listened to Miroku tell his friend, Shippo as he had introduced him, all about Kagomes race. He had gotten a couple stares here and there. A few girls had wiggled their fingers at him, they were probably giggling like the little school girls he was sure they were.

"Partys here!" A voice rang out, Inu-Yasha and Miroku turned to the sound to see Sango and Kagome pulling up in an 85 lifted chevy. People hooted and held up their beer cans or there red solo cups. Sango jumped from the passanger side that was visible to them and Inu-Yasha had to blink to make sure that was the same girl he had been hanging out with earlier. She wore a short pletted blue jean skirt with a form fitting baby blue tee, as well as converse tennis shoes to match her shirt. Her hair was straight and drapped around her shoulders. She waved her hands above her head to the beat of the music and danced her way over to them laughing at herself.

"Wheres Kags?" Miroku asked passing over a beer. Sango grinned and clapped her hands together before taking it.

"Here I am." Her laugh came from behind Inu-Yasha and he once again turned to look, almost losing the beer hed just taken a sip of. She was dressed in short cutoff shorts that tethered at the ends and was held up with a brown belt. The white t shirt she wore left little to the imagination of her curves, perfect in all the right places. Black cowboy boots covered her feet. And her hair was braided to the side and falling over her shoulder. She smiled at him as she came to stand beside him saying a silent thank you to Sango as she passed her a Mikes Hard Lemonade. Inu-Yasha gained his senses back enough to elbow her in the arm.

"Nice race." She grinned at him, propping her free hand on her hip the other held her mikes up, preparing to take another sip.

"Not bad for a girl huh?" He chuckled.

"From the evil glares we were getting id say your a damn good driver." She snorted and took a long sip before replying.

"Guys don't like being beat by a girl."

"Especially one as tiny as you." He teased. She stuck out her tongue and shoved him, he took two steps side ways and laughed.

"So Yash what brings you to good old Hancock County?" Sango asked.

"My mom likes to move around a lot, she has a hard time staying in one place to long." He said nonchalantly. Telling them that was easier than telling them his mom got her heart broken way to many times. For some reason he didn't want his mother to look weak to any one, because she actually wasn't. She just didn't make the right decisions when it came to guys.

"Think she'll like it here?" Kagome asked looking up at him. He shrugged and took a slurp of his beer.

"I hope so, i like it, and everyone knows im tired of moving." The little group laughed and carried on. It wasn't a joke though. He was tired of moving. Yeah his mom had the worst of luck when it came to guys but that didn't mean they had to move every time it fell through. And hed be damned if they were going to do it again. Something about this place made him feel different. He never got this close to people just for the simple fact he knew they'd be packing up and moving again sometime soon. it never ceased to amaze him. So maybe this was a sign... maybe this was where his mother would plant her feet and stay.. He felt a tug on his arm.

"Helloooooo anybody home!" He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and looked over at Kagome who was the source of the tugging.

"What?" The group laughed.

"Were gonna go take a turn on stage, wanna come?" When she tilted her head to the side like that she looked cute.

"Wait.. On stage?"

"Yeah, sometimes drunks do it, sometimes random people do it. The bands take a break and people get up there and free style it." She pulled a USB from her pocket and waved it, "I've got the perfect song for this crowd and i wanna get up there before im to plastered to!" Inu-Yasha looked up to Miroku who was opening another beer.

"You per say my good sir don't have to, we just didn't want to leave you standing here alone."

"Oh well sure ill follow, lead the way."

"Good boy!" Miroku grinned earning a scowl from Inu-Yasha.

"Just because i have the ears doesn't make me your dog."

"Well be prepared to be blown away once again Dog Boy!" Sango laughed then squeaked and hid at the playful glare he sent her way. He was almost knocked flat on his face when someone jumped onto his back, but steadied himself as he realized it was Kagome. Her arms clung around his neck and her thighs clinched his hips, her feet sticking straight out ahead of them. She pointed the neck of her bottle towards the stage.

"Mush!" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure your not already drunk." She stuck her tongue at him again, he laughed and headed towards the stage. Once there he turned and set Kagomes butt on the edge. She patted his shoulders in a thank you and stood to get ready. Sango plugged in the USB to the stand by computer and Kagome went to the mic.

"How are all you party goers out there!" She asked into the mic, earning whoops and hollers from the crowd. Inu-Yasha leaned towards Miroku.

"I Take it shes a people person?" Miroku laughed and nodded.

"She enjoys the hype of the crowd, there isn't nothing she wouldn't do for somebody if they asked her." He took a sip of hiss beer as Kagome warmed up the crowd , having people come closer to the stage. "Just because her parents are rich doesn't mean a thing to her. She doesn't flaunt her money, she doesn't go on major shopping sprees, she would rather hang out with us, race, or sing. She studies hard so she can go to college, but if asked to tutor someone she'll put her own work on hold."

"wow" Inu-Yasha whispered, but Miroku heard him.

"I met her before i met Sango. Sango and I were new kids like you when we met. Kagome grew up here. I met her 8th grade year t the track. She was standing in her seat cheering her dad into turns, cussing drivers for playing dirty, and flying off the handle if someone hit her dads car. He came out of turn four with a flat and his crew was at the trailer drinking, left Kagome to change it on her own. I took the liberty of helping her. I was doing it hoping to get her number but she turned more into a little sister than anything. from then on out we kinda stuck together. Sango came along a month later."

"So you guys are tight?"

"Oh yeah, were like a family. Youve got something about you though. We normally dont let to many people in our pt crew. But Kagome likes you... She hardly talks that much to a new person." Inu-Yasha let Mirokus words sink in before turnign his attention back to the stage.

"Alright alright, ya'll tell me if you like this one. Sango hit it." Music began to flow from the speakers and then Kagomes voice once again left Inu-Yasha in awe.

"You've got the bullets  
I've got the gun.  
I've got a hankering for getting into something

I hit the bottle, you hit the gas,  
I heard your 65 can really haul some ass.

I'm feeling frisky, you're feeling good  
I guess the whiskey is doing what it should  
I got the cigarettes  
You've got a lighter  
And when the sun goes down we'll start a little fire

Ain't no use in trying to slow me down  
'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town

Ain't you baby?  
I like 'em crazy.

My reputation follows me around  
Just makes me want to give them more to talk about  
Let's go to town for a little while  
I'll be wearing nothing but a tattoo and a smile

Ain't no use in trying to slow me down  
'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town

Ain't you baby?  
You're kinda crazy.

Come on!

I see the blue lights, we better run.  
Throw out the bottle and I'll hide the gun  
If he pulls us over I'll turn on the charm  
You'll be in the slammer and I'll be on his arm.

Ain't no use in trying to slow me down  
'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town

Ain't you baby?  
Well I told you I was crazy.  
No I ain't no body's baby.  
Hey!  
He's got the bullets  
He's got a gun  
I got the hankering for getting into something."

The crowd went crazy after the song ended. Miroku and Inu-Yasha whistled and clapped trying to be the loudest above everyone else. Kagome bowed, locked arms with Sango, and ran off stage to the boys as another song began to play and the crowd began to dance. Sango winked and pulled Miroku away to dance as Jason Aldeans "Hicktown" began to play. Kagome and Inu-Yasha laughed as Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and willingly followed Sango.

"I wonder when theyre going to admit that they have feelings for each other." She laughed. Inu-Yasha snorted.

"I havent been here long but its clear to see that theyre crazy about each other." He shook his head as Sango slapped Miroku for sliding his hands from her waist to her ass. He turned back and looked at Kagome. "Wanna dance." Her eyes widned.

"You serious?"

"No i was asking the easter bunny, yes im serious." She laughed and set down her Mikes.

"Alright newbie, lets see your moves!" He grinned and followed her out. And for a while, as they danced, as Kagomes back pressed against his chest and her hips swayed side to side. As the music swept through the crowd along with laughs and hollering. As Sango called Miroku a lecher and he asked for forgiveness. Inu-Yasha prayed that he could finally call this place home.

* * *

**AN: "Fastest Girl In Town" Miranda Lambert... So fitting to this story!**

**are the songs to cheesy? **

**Review!**

**I don't own Inu-Yasha sadly...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yes Inu-Yasha is hanyou, i think im going to keep everyone in the same way they are in the series.**

**thanks for the review!**

* * *

A annoying beeping sound began to awaken Inu-Yasha. For a moment he grunted at it from under his red and white bed spread , rolling over to his stomach and digging into the warmth that his bed offered. Still that annoying beeping didn't stop. With a growl he shot his hand out from under the covers and slammed it down hard onto the alarm clock. Like the annoying little box it was the beeping slowly died off to nothing. Great he was going to have to buy another alarm clock, again. With a groan he tossed back the cover and placed his feet on the ground. He didn't move from his hunched over position as he swiped a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up more.

It was Monday his first day at his new school. And his dumb ass had gone out with Miroku and the girls last night to another party. His body was feeling it this morning and he was hoping Miroku was too. The girls hadn't drank last night, they had been the DDs. They had been the smart ones. With a groan he stretched and stood, heading down the hall to take a shower. He stood under the hot water for a while letting it wake him up before washing and stepping out. He grabbed a white fluffy towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping up to the mirror he wiped the fog from it and brushed his teeth, letting his hair air dry a bit before finally blow drying the rest out. With a nod at himself he headed down the hall back to his room to get dressed. Not putting any thought to it he grabbed some light wash jeans and a black t shirt and tossed them on the bed, then pulled on some red boxers and got dressed.

"Inu-Yasha!" His mother called, "Miroku and two pretty girls are here." He groaned and rolled his eyes as he heard said girls giggle. "Also breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" He yelled grabbing his red backpack and sliding into his black DCs, he was out his bedroom door in seconds. Rounding the end of the hall he walked into the Kitchen. There stood Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. His mother stood at the stove cooking eggs and talking it up with Kagome. "Morning." His mother turned and smiled at him.

"You didn't tell me you were hanging out with girls too Yash." Sango and Kagome laughed again. Inu-Yasha snatched up a piece of bacon that sat in the middle of the table, getting away before his mother could slap his hand away.

"Its no big deal mom, they're girls." At her narrowed look Miroku chuckled.

"They're not as innocent as they look Ms. Takashi." Miroku grinned earning a slap in the arm from Sango. "See!" Everyone laughed. Izayoi looked at the clock before motioning them towards the table.

"You guys have plenty of time before school to eat. So sit!"

"Dont have to tell me twice!" Miroku laughed rubbing his hands together he quickly took a seat. "My mouth was watering!"

"Your impossible." Sango mumbled shaking her head as she took a seat beside him. Izayoi laughed but didn't miss her son pulling out the chair slightly for Kagome and taking a seat himself. Izayoi smiled warmly and took the seat at the head of the table.

"So Inu-Yasha are you ready for your first day of school?" Kagome asked taking a biscuit from the plate as Izayoi passed it around. Inu-Yasha snorted as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Its just school nothing special." He mumbled around his eggs, taking a drink of the orange juice in front of him.

"Ah, that my friend is where you were wrong. You did fill out the papers right?" Miroku asked, Inu-Yasha nodded. "Your senior year you are required to choose your career path and take at least two classes out of the eight that involves that career. For instance my career path is mechanics. I take an auto body shop class as well as a welding." Inu-yasha blinked.

"What do you girls do?" Izayoi asked cutting into her sausage. Sango took a sip of orange juice and answered first.

"My career choice is RN, im taking medical terminology and anatomy."

"Im going to be a labor and delivery nurse, im taking the same classes as Sango." Kagome smiled warmly. Inu-Yasha was a little taken aback by her answer. He expected her to go on to NASCAR or something to do with singing. Not something to do with children. His mothers eyes lit up at Kagomes answer and she leaned forward in her seat.

"A labor and delivery nurse?! How exciting!" Kagome grinned.

"Oh it is! I love babies and to be able to be a part of bringing them into this world would be rewarding." Kagome beamed, her eyes sparkling at the idea of it.

"Oh im sure it would be. It seems you guys have your careers mapped out." The three nodded then turned to Inu-Yasha who blinked at them as he shoveled more eggs into his mouth.

"What?"

"Whats your career choice Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. He swallowed his food and took a drink.

"Song writer." He answered before shoving more food into his mouth. Kagome and Sango seemed a little at awe about it, but Miroku just nodded. Inu-Yasha had told him before he loved writing songs and sometimes occasionally singing them.

"Really?" Kagome asked, Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Yeah, they gave me music theory and choir." The whole group grinned.

"Well we'll all have at least one class together, we always get choir as an elective." Sango grinned explaining to Izayoi why they were so excited about it. Izayoi smiled and stood, leaning forward to take their empty plates.

"I'll help." Kagome smiled grasping her plate and taking Inu-Yashas.

"Hey!"

"Yash is sparkling clean, and we've got to roll." Sango laughed as she picked up hers and Mirokus. Inu-Yasha snorted but grabbed another biscuit biting into it so that it hung in his mouth. Kagome shook her head at him but laughed. Izayoi chatted with the girls as Inu-Yasha pointed Miroku to the bathroom real quick. Pretty soon he was out and ushering everyone to the door.

"It was really nice to meet you guys!" Izayoi called as they walked down the drive was to Mirokus topless jeep.

"You too Izayoi!" The girls called once they hopped into the back of the jeep waving at her.

"Be careful!" Inu-Yasha snorted, and with a wave goodbye to her from Miroku the jeep took off down the road heading to Hancock County High School.

"Your moms so nice." Kagome said leaning forward towards him to be heard over the wind.

"Yeah shes something different." He spoke over his shoulder. She smiled and leaned back in her seat to talk to Sango and he got his first good look at her. Her and Sango wore similar outfits today, black pleated skirts, different colored camis; Sangos being baby blue and Kagomes white, both wearing blue jean half vests. "Did you two plan out your outfit?" Both girls blinked at him then laughed.

"Sometimes we do, especially on the first day of school." Sango laughed.

"I wouldn't talk to much dog boy." Kagome laughed, "You and Miroku look like your matching." Miroku chuckled as Inu-Yasha looked between them.

"And we didn't plan that out." Miroku continued to chuckle.

"You guys are freaks." Inu-Yasha teased in a serious tone. The whole group was laughing when they pulled into the high school parking lot. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain black top with slanted white parking spots. Huge country trucks lined the back of the parking lot. Many people had dropped down their tail gates and were sitting talking to other students or listening to music.

As they looked for a parking spot Inu-Yasha caught sight of Koga next to a bright blue dodge ram. There was a group of people gathered around his tailgate. One guy with greasy long hair and a cold face leaned up against the tail gate, his head turned to Koga. Behind him a girl with long black hair seemed to drape herself around him, her head to turned to Koga, replying to something he had said. Something about them told him they weren't people he wanted to associate with.

Finally Miroku pulled into a spot a little bit away from them and cut the engine. Inu-Yasha climbed out of the passenger side and held up his hands to help Kagome jump out of the back, Miroku doing the same for Sango.

"Whose Koga talking to?" He asked Kagome as she straightened her skirt. She blinked up at him confused for a moment, when he nodded his head in there direction and she followed she snorted.

"The guy with the greasy long hair is Naraku, hes on the football team. The girl draped all over him like a blanket is his girlfriend Kikyo. Shes a cheerleader and school slut." She supplied nonchalantly, but then again she dealt with this every day. He shrugged and pulled her hot pink back pack from the back seat for her

"She looks like a slut." He added as they headed inside.

"Glad you could tell, but your new so you'll be her next target." Sango added seeming unamused.

"Target?" Miroku patted his shoulder as they steered toward the auditorium where a assembly was being held before the start of school. Almost as an introduction to the new freshman and a goodbye to the seniors.

"She likes the new boys, your new and your good looking. She tried getting with me and i turned her down."

"You turned her down? You, Miroku, turned a girl down?" Miroku smiled.

"Trust me my friend, when she sets her sights on you you'll see why."

"She'll sleep with anything that moves." Kagome snorted looking for a row of empty seats enough to fit the four of them. "She doesn't want a relationship, she wants a romp, forget you im done kind of relationship." Sango snickered and followed Kagome down an aisle to some empty seats, the two girls in the middle boys on the outside.

"Thanks for the warning but now that i have the low down on her what about Naraku?" Kagomes nose wrinkled.

"Hes a womanizer. Thinks he owns everything and everyone."

"I guess thats why him and Koga get along so well." She smiled up at him.

"Hes had his sights set on Kagome for the past few months now. She and Sango are the only girls whose pants he hasn't got in."

"and wont" both girls said at the same time. And before he could get more out of them the principal came onto the stage and requested silence for the start of the assembly. And from there Inu-Yashas attention span went south. The principal was a complete bore going on and on and on. For a moment he almost fell asleep until Kagome nudged him. He grunted but again tried to pay attention. Finally when he thought he couldn't take it anymore the lights in the auditorium went up and students started standing. He looked at the group confused. Kagome laughed.

"Its over, now we get to pick up our finalized schedules and head to first period." With a stretch he stood and followed, silently praying this first day went by fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**As you'll probably see i don't like Kikyo**

**i don't own inuyasha**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS Vampireinu95 and 7AugustBurnsred7**

* * *

"Your new." Inu-Yasha looked up from his cell phone and into the face of no one other than Kikyo. Well that didn't take her to long. The school day had flown by rather quickly for inu-Yasha and the only class that he didn't have anybody he knew in was Music Theory. That didn't surprise him though. They had all met up at lunch and caught up then after lunch had gone to a mechanics class together. Now here he sat, leaned up against Mirokus jeep waiting for the rest of them to show up and texting Kagome. Now here was alone, stuck with Kikyo. Inwardly he groaned. Greatttt.

"And you are?" She gave a coy smile and stepped a little closer.

"Oh im sure you know all about who i am. I dont think Higurshi would have kept that a secret." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, a move that he was sure was supposed to be enticing just looked over the top. "Where'd you move from?" she asked moving a little bit closer.

"Out of town." He answered. Her smile slipped a notch, her tactics werent working and she knew it. Trying again she slid her hand from her shoulder down to her hip. Any other boy would have followed the trail but Inu-Yashas eyes stayed on her face.

"How far out of town?"

"Do you even know my name?" He asked bluntly, but before she could answer Kagome walked up.  
"Whats going on here?" Kikyo watched as Inu-Yashas eyes lit up at the sound of Kagomes voice and frowned. How the hell is he attracthed to her!

"I was introducing myself before you so rudely interrupted." Kikyo practically growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nice try slut but he knows about your history." Kagome almost snarled rolling her eyes at Kikyo.

"Well if that isnt calling the kettle black." Kagome laughed.

"Oh please Kikyo, go sleep with the captain of the baseball team. Inu-Yasha isnt interested." Kikyo narrowed her eyes. She almost stomped her glossy high heel down but second thought it.

"Why dont you let him decide for himself!"

"Not interested." Inu-Yasha grinned taking Kagomes book bag from her and tossing it up in the jeep. "Now if youll be so kind as to turn and walk away it would be much appreciated." Kikyos jaw almost dropped to the ground. Kagome did her best to hide her giggle, turning her face in an effort to do so. This time Kikyo really did stomp her foot on the pavement, letting out a hiss from her lips she pointed to kagome.

"You'll regret this!" And with a swish of her long brown hair she was gone, stomping back towards the direction she had been at this morning. They watched her go, turned to look at each other then bent over laughing. So far it was a good start to the year.  
From that point on the whole week seemed to just fly by. They were in and out of their classes rooms, jumping from house to house after school. Mostly Inu-Yashas because Izayoi wanted to cook for them. Sometimes Inu-Yasha would stay after school and work with the music theory teacher on his songs, editing and re editing them again to fit the melody. His current favorite song he was working on was called "Angel Eyes" hed recently started writing it while he lived here. In between teachers boring speeches hed pull out his lyric book and write down lyrics. This one in particular stuck out, mostly due to the fact it was about Kagome. They had gotten closer through out the week, spending late nights texting back and forth and sometimes late nights in her garage tuning up the car for the next big race on saturday which was tomorrow, Miroku also informed him there was a party afterwards. Miroku had caught on quite quickly to Inu-Yashas little crush towards Kagome, and he didnt drop it either.

Although Inu-Yasha had only been here a week Miroku had quickly become his best friend. If Inu-Yasha and Kagome werent hanging out then him and Miroku were. They could both pick on each other without getting offended. They both could work out together, running together down an old country road classified as a work out since any gym in this town was just not cutting it. And they talked. A lot. They talked about the girls and Inu-Yasha finally got Miroku to confess to being in love with Sango since he laid eyes on her, although Inu-Yasha didnt know it was that deep and that far back he knew Miroku had feelings for her. So they made a deal, next party they would both let the girls know. And what perfect way to do it then through a song. A huge lump formed in Inu-Yashas throat at the thought of it, but he really really realllly liked Kagome.  
LIke Miroku had pointed out, she wasnt like any other girl he'd met before. She had guts, brain, and beauty. Which could be a deadly combination ANd in her it was. Hed never seen someone so passionate in what they do. When she worked on the race car she put time and effort into it didnt rush it or try to find a loop hole in it, she did it right. When they had their free period and she had to study for a final, she studied. When he teased her about it she had told him she wanted to know everything there was to know in helping welcome new life into the world. After that he lost his ability to speak, so awed at her passion for it.

As he wrote down a note and strummed his guitar, he hoped he was making the right decision.

Later that evening everyone was at Kagomes house working on the race car. There wasnt much to do except for a few last mintue touch ups, load it on the trailer, and load the truck up and they would be ready for the races tomorrow. After an oil change and tire pressure check they all took a seat in the hang out area of the garage. It was back in one of the bays, A huge flat screen tv was bolted up to the wall, a recliner and a beat up old couch that quite honestly had probably seen better days. A mini fridge was beside it acting as a table as well. Inu-Yasha took the recliner, Kagome sat on the arm of it. Miroku had laid face first into the couch so Sango just sat on his back, getting a muffled umph from Miroku.

"Im beat." Sango groaned, "This school work and race car stuff and clinical is wearing me out, we need a vacation." Mirokus head popped up from the cushion.

"Did i hear Vacation?" Everyone chuckled.

"Honestly it doesn't sound like a bad idea... a few days off from school..." Kagome grinned leaning her elbow against Inu-Yashas shoulder.

"Can we take a few days off from school?" Inu-Yasha asked raising an eyebrow. Sango shrugged.

"Probably not, but were seniors so its expected" Inu-Yasha seemed to take this as a legit answer and settled deeper into the cushion of the chair, Kagome just falling into his side. Sango saw and grinned then patted mirokus shoulders and stood, "Well im ready to go home miroku take me."

"Why not take your truck?"

"Because its already hooked to the trailer and the last time i took the trailer home Kagomes grandfather had a fit." As she said so she darted her eyes to Kagome and Inu-Yasha hoping Miroku would take the hint and it finally dawned on him.

"Oh.. OH ok!" Kagome blinked, confused but Inu-Yasha had to caught on and narrowed his eyes at the two, then grinned.

"Dont be getting frisky in the jeep now kids." Sango flipped him the bird and walked out Miroku just grinned. "Later guys!"

"Later!" Miroku waved over his shoulder. For a few beats it was quiet as they heard the jeep pull out of the drive then Kagome yawned. Inu-Yasha sat his coke down and looked at her.

"You should head to bed you have to race later."

"Ill be fine." She mumbled as she stood to start cleaning up a bit. Inu-Yasha did too, thinking if he helped shed go to bed sooner. The last thing he wanted was her falling asleep at the races. "Hows the song going?" She asked, he grinned. Hed been waiting all night for her to ask about it. After she had found out it was about her she questioned non stop, wanting to hear it or read the lyrics he told her she would have to wait til Wednesday's party at Mirokus. He had melted down and told Kagome about the bet with Miroku confessing his feelings for Sango. Miroku had to do it tomorrow at the party, Inu-Yasha hadn't given her any details on his end of the bet.

"Its good, im almost done with it."

She nodded, "How do you think Sango will take Mirokus song confession tomorrow?"

"You tell me, our her best friend." Kagome laughed and tossed the bag of trash into the trash can.

"I think she'll be speechless. Something she'll never forget, but it's about time he confess, ive been waiting since sophomore year!" Inu-Yasha laughed and flopped into the chair again, one look at the clock though had him standing and patting for his keys.

" I better get going. Mom will be looking for her car for work."

"I'll follow you out." Kagome gave him a small smile and followed him to the parked GMC Acadia. He unlocked it but turned to her before getting in. "So ill see you tomorrow around noon?" He nodded and for a moment they stood there. "Well okay Ni-" Inu-Yasha couldn't take it, before she even got the word night out of her mouth he kissed her. He had expected her to pull away or something, he had kinda hope she would kiss back. He didn't actually expect it and was shocked when she did. Her hands fluttered lightly to his chest as he cupped her cheek, kissing her tenderly. He pulled away slowly but didn't go to far. When he opened his eyes hers were still closed, his hand still lay lightly against the side of her neck now, hers still against his chest, steadying her. Slowly she opened her eyes to stare at him. He expected to be yelled at or pushed away. He didn't expect what came out next. "I've been waiting for you to do that." He grinned, so bold and to the point.

"I've been trying to get up the courage to do it."

"Do it again," She demanded. He gave a deep throaty chuckle, and in a voice as smooth as silk said,

"Yes ma'am." then laid his lips to hers. Hed been worried for nothing. Put this off because he'd been afraid of rejection. What an idiot he had been. As her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, he vowed to never hesitate when it came to his feelings for Kagome. Even though they hadn't known each other all to long he felt a pull towards her. When she smiled he wanted to be the reason behind it. When she laughed he wanted to be the cause of it. He wanted to wipe away every tear and ease every fear. He just wanted to be with her. She made him feel something he hadn't felt since he was 13 and his father was still alive.

Whole.

* * *

**Sorry its so short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took me forever to update, i live in like the BFE and internet decided it didnt want to load last night! Wasnt a happy camper to say the least!**

**SO enjoy!**

* * *

Inu-Yasha cussed as he hit his knuckle on a bolt, biting into his lip he tightened it as much as he could before sitting up and tossing the wrench back into the box. The sun was not being nice today, it beat down hot and hard, he could already feel a sunburn forming. Around him engines roared to life, others testing and tuning their cars. The heat races had already came and gone, Kagome once again winning pole in her pure stock class. He quickly snacted his bottle of water from beside the tool box and took a long big drink.

Kagome.

Ever since their kiss last night she had been on his mind non stop. They had texted til almost three am in the morning, he had even rushed to her house at ten to be with her alone before Miroku and Sango showed up. They had decided not to tell them til Mirokus party, Inu-Yasha still wanted to sing her song to her anyway. So it was taking everything he had not to sneak up on her wrap his arms around her tiny little waist and kiss her. Instead he took to just watching. Right now she was in her racing suit, but had tied the top part around her waist leaving her standing in just a plain black sports bra. Her hair once again in a high pony tail.

Gosh she was beautiful, and he seriously had no idea what he did in the past to end up with her but he had never been more thankful for his mothers exes then now. Now he was happy, now he had something to look forward to each day, seeing her smile.

"Yash!" Inu-Yasha jerked his attention to Miroku who came walking out of the trailer, "Get that bolt tight?"

"As tight as itll go, sucker aint moving."

"Good. We should be able to win this feature."

"Hitens in it again," Sango sighed going over her little notebook as she too walked out of the trailer, "As long as he doesnt play dirty like last year we'll be good but we have another problem."

"And whats that?" Kagome asked walking up and wiping her hands on an oil rag. Before Sango could even answer said problem came up.

"Aw look Naraku they actually think they can beat you!" Inu-Yasha inwardly groaned at the annoying voice that came from behind him. Kagomes shoulders sagged and she had on a "youve got to be kidding me face" face.

"Your racing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course Kagome, i couldnt let you have all the fun now could i?" Naraku grinned, his voice was cold and somewhat calcualed as if he had rehersed that line a million times, and something about the guy made inuyashas hair stand on end. He also couldnt help but notice Narakus eyes never left Kagome. Next to him Kikyo was once again hanging onto Narakus arm as if she was an accessory of some sort. She wore to tight of jeans and a way to tight v neck hot pink shirt. She didnt seem like the type of girl who would enjoy the dirt track. Hell she didnt seem like the type of girl who would enjoy dirt at all as a matter of fact.

"Hard to believe your suddenly into racing Naraku." Miroku spoke. His voice was cool as well but to anybody who knew him you could tell he was fighting to stay cool and collected. Narak shrugged finally turning his gaze away from Kagome to look at Miroku.

"Suddenly got the itch for it." He grinned. Miroku nodded and grinned then it was gone.

"Of course."

"Scared hes going to beat you monk?" Kikyo purred. Kagome snorted and Kikyos eyes turned to slits. "Problem Higurshi."

"Just worried how your face is going to look when i sling mud all over it." Kagome grinned.

"Trash talk all you want to your just afraid your not going to win anything. Youll be out of comission in no time." Kikyo hissed.

"Enough" Naraku growled and Kikyo quieted down, pulling back a step behind Naraku. Sango raised a questioning eyebrow and Miroku shrugged.

"PURE STOCKS TO STAGGING FOR THE FEATURE, PURE STOCKS TO STAGGING." Was annouced into the pits. Kagome watched Naraku and Kikyo walk over to their trailer. She had a sick feeling in her gut. Something was definatly off about him, more than what usually was. But she shook her head and let it go. She was damn good behind the steering wheel and she wasnt going to let no psycho try to intimidate her at all. With another snort she untied the arms of her racing suit and slipped it on, zipping it up as Inu-Yasha and Miroku put on the hood.

"Keep an eye on him Kagome." Sango sighed as she passed her her racing gloves, "Something isnt right."

"We'll record the race to make sure he doesnt do anything dirty." Miroku replied coming up to them, Inu-Yasha right behind. "Just keep your focus on the race and nothing else and youll be fine." Kagome nodded and climbed into the car, locking the steering wheel into place she smiled at Inu-Yasha when he passed her her helmet.

"Be careful," He whispered.

"Always am." And with that she slipped on her helmet and flipped up the start switch, pushing the button the car roared to life beneath her. She gave a thumbs up and headed off to staging. Cars lined the staging lanes as rusty bolts finished their feature. Kagome gripped and un gripped the steering wheel, getting into focus. They got the thumbs up from the flag man and made there shift to get onto the track. She couldnt hear the crowd over the roar of the ten pure stock cars but she could see them as they came to a stand still on the back stretch, letting the rusty bolt feature winner take his winning picture and climb into the car.

They would make a lap around, getting a chance to wave at their fans and the race would start once the flag man dropped the green flag on the next bout around. Kagome waved to her fans on the front stretch and headed into turn one. Once out of turn two she began to steady herself. As soon as she came out of turn four she knew that green would be dropped. Sure enough it all happened in a flash. The green flag dropped and the roar of the motors was deafening. Kagome slammed on the gas and took off. A quick tap of the breaks and turn of her wheel and she slid through turn one into turn two coming out of it three wide with Naraku and Hiten, her car mere inches infront of them. A sudden slam to her rear corner panel had her car a little shaky and it didnt take a genius to know who done it. She gritted her teeth and pushed on sliding through turn three out of turn four. The fans swished by in a blur as she found herself once again sliding into turn one. Another bump to her car almost had her fish tailing. She kept her car on track though, she wasnt that bad of a driver and knew how to handle her car but someone was determined to knock her off. Heading down the back stretch out of the corner of her eye she saw narakus car come up her passanger side. He pulled back and then jerked in, ramming her passanger side door. She held steady and slid through turn three and four. But this time on the front stretch when he did it again she was ready. He came up her drivers side this time, and even through his helmet she could see his cold grin. He pulled to the left and quickly jerked his wheel to the right. Quickly Kagome slammed onto her breaks, Naraku flew past the nose of her car and hit the concrete barrier between the track and the stands. His car drove up the fence at first and then fell back onto its roof, flipping over a time or two it finally came to a stop on its side in turn one. His car had rolled from middle of the front stretch to turn one, a pretty decent distance. The black flag dropped signaling all cars to stop and all engines to be shut off. Fire crews, tow trucks, and the ambulance rushed onto the track as many drivers began to climb out of there cars to witness what was going on. Kagome stood on her roof, her helmet at her feet as she watched Narakus crew push the car over to its tires. Thankfully Naraku had crawled out moments before, his racing safety gear making his injuries a minimum of cuts and a few bruises. Although she couldnt stand Naraku she never wanted to see a fellow racer hurt.

It took almost thirty mintues to clean off the debre from Narakus car and to get the others going. After the yellow flag was waved and the green flag held up, which was the signal for an outlaw restart the race was on again, this time leaving her only to deal with Hiten.

An outlaw restart meant the restart would happen on the back stretch of the track instead of the front. A cone was placed on the track, racers were not allowed to pass another until they passed that cone. Passing before the cone resulted in yet another restart. Since officials hadnt found the cause of the wreck to be her fault Kagome had go to keep her place at the front. Which was good because with only three laps to go it would be hard moving up from the back to the front again.

The green flag dropped once again on the back stretch and Kagome was gone. Sliding out of turn four she took off like it was nothing. Again the screaming crowd went by in a blur but couldnt be heard over the roar of her engine. A quick jerk of the wheel and she flew in and out of turn one and two. Shifting out of turn two she booked it once again down the back stretch, catching up with the tail end of the group.

It was over in a matter of minutes, she finished the last two laps and took the checkered flag inches infront of Hitens nose. Yes! She got it! She hit the roof in celebration as she took another lap around the track, giving the other competitors a moment to get off the track. Quickly she parked infront of the flag stand. The gang was already there pulling down her window net so she could climb out. She had done tossed her helmet into the passanger side of the car. Sitting on the seal of the window she beat the roof of her car and held her fist up. The crowd went wild, roaring and clapping as her fans began to come out to the car to get their picture taken.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of our Pure Stock Feature, Kagome Higurishi!" Another roar of the crowd, "Kagome you almost didnt get to stand here this evening, looks like a contestant had it out for you." Kagome laughed as the anoucer held the mic to her face. She stood inbetween Inu-Yasha and Miroku, there arms around her shoulders, hers around their waist.

"I thought he had me there for a moment to, but if theres one thing any other racer will tell you its this. Dont come to a show thinking you know what your doing the first time in a car. This is a race not a demolition derby. We've got a little bit more class than that." The crowd roared in agreement. The annoucer stepped back letting the track staff pass the checkered flag to Inu-Yasha and the trophy to Miroku. Miroku sat the trophy on the hood of the car and Inu-Yasha passed the flag to a child fan. Both boys helped lift the kids to sit on the hood of the car for pictures before turning back to the front. Sango tucked herself into Mirokus side as everyone stood ready. Everyone behind them, including the team, held up their pointer finger up, number one. A few pictures were snapped and the crowd slowly started to head back into the stands, a few lagging behind to congradulate her. Not that she minded, she loved talking to her fans. Her and Sango squealed and hugged before she slid back into the car to clear the track for the UMPs.

Once back at the trailer she got out and did a little dance. Sango laughed as they bumped hips and then high fived. Across the pits you could hear metal hit metal and both girls turned to see Naraku stomping back into his trailer. Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango.

"He played dirty.." Sango mumbled, hands on her hips.

"We knew he would." Kagome shrugged.

"That could have been bad Kags." Miroku reasoned, walking up to the trailer trophy in hand.

"It could have been but it wasnt." She pushed, "he under estimated my driving and he shouldnt have done that."

"True he shouldnt have, but we under estimated his dirty-ness." Inu-Yasha spoke stopping beside Miroku, "thats something we shouldnt do again." She nodded as they all took another look at Narakus trailer. It was closed up now, but everyone knew that just behind those doors, something was waiting to come out.

"Lets load up and Partyyyy!" Sango hollard wrapping her arms around one of inu-yashas and one Mirokus shoulder, dragging them down to her level. The boys grinned and nodded.

"I agree!" With a laugh they all began to load up the trailer. Ready to let loose and forget about the night.

* * *

**Sorry again that it was short, i wanted to get some racing feel into it! Ill post again soon! Working on the next chapter as you read this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter will definitely be a little short, my little boy is turning four on the second so im rushing to get things together.**

**Again i will apologize for any grammatical errors on my part, this is my first fan-fiction and my first time putting it out to the public. I planned on reviewing and editing once everything was up but if anyone would like to your more than welcome to!**

**Was the whole Naraku thing to cheesy? BE HONEST! And tell me also what you guys think about this chapter as well! I am definitely open to any suggestions you guys want to throw in i am learning after all!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Why did i let yo talk me into this?" Miroku whined as he watched Inu-Yasha strap on his guitar. They had made it to the party in record timing. The girls once again were getting ready at Kagomes house which gave the guys enough time to get everything ready for their songs. The party tonight was down in the woods behind Mirokus house, a huge bonfire set up in the clearing. No stage this time, most people were dancing aroud the bonfire and drinking. The ones who pulled out their guitars to play when they got tired of the IPods sat by the fire as well. It was a backwoods country kind of party.

"Quit your whining Miroku, your doing it for Sango thats why it was easy to talk you into it." Inu-Yasha grumbled tuning his guitar and going over the lyrics one more time.

"Ah ha!" Miroku cried out pointing a finger at Inu-Yasha, "So you do admit to talking me into it!" Inu-Yasha gave him a straight look and Miroku sighed. "Just nervous Yash. Im about to tell the girl of my dreams i like her, may even love her, infront of a party full of people..."

"Youve got it in the bag Miroku, once you start and see her you wont even notice the people around you, just her."

"I hope your right." Inu-Yasha smiled at him.

"Would i ever steer you wrong?"

"I dont know we'll see after tonight." Inu-Yasha flipped him the bird and went back to strumming the guitar as Miroku continued to pace.

"Hey guys!" Both boys looked up as the girls came trucking through the trail towards them. Miroku let out a huge breath he didnt know hed been holding at the sight of Sango. Her hair was clipped up off her neck, long dangled earrings danced on her bare shoulders. She wore a plain purple sundress that was long in the back and short in the front and on her feet sat her brown cowboy boots. He was left momentarily speechless as she sat next to him.

Kagome giggled at Mirokus starstruck look as she took a seat next to Inu-Yasha, her white sundress stopping at her thighs. Her hair was curled and falling down around her face, some pieces pulled back to make it look and appear half up. She smiled at Inu-Yasha and nudged his elbow. With a quick grin Inu-Yasha began to strum the chords to the song Miroku had chosen to sing to Sango. It was a beautiful song that didnt directly come out and tell Sango he loved her, but it did let her know he cared. Everyone around the bonfire started swaying, but Sangos mouth fell a gape when it was Miroku who started singing.

"It don't matter what plans I got, I can break 'em.  
Yeah, I can turn this thing around at the next red light  
And I don't mind telling all the guys I can't meet 'em.  
Hell, we can all go raise some hell on any other night

Girl, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing.  
Your hair, is it pulled up or falling down?  
Oh I just have to see it now.

If you wanna call me, call me, call me.  
You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.  
You can wake me up in the dead of the night;  
Wreck my plans, baby that's alright.  
This is a drop everything kind of thing.  
Swing on by I'll pour you a drink.  
The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights  
Baby you can crash my party anytime.

Ain't a spot downtown that's rockin' the way that you rock me.  
Ain't a bar that can make me buzz the way that you do.  
I could be on the front row of the best show.  
And look down and see your face on my phone.  
And I'm gone so long, hang on. I'll meet you in a minute or two.

If it's 2 in the morning  
And you're feeling lonely  
And wondering what I'm doing..

Go ahead and call me, call me, call me  
You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.  
You can wake me up in the dead of the night;  
Wreck my plans, baby that's alright.  
This is a drop everything kind of thing.  
Swing on by I'll pour you a drink.  
The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights  
Baby you can crash my party anytime.

(Call me, call me, call me)

Baby you can crash my party anytime."

Tears misted in Sangos eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands in pure and utter shock. Inu-Yasha strummed the last chord and looked up, watching his best friend make the biggest step in his life. Beside him Kagome had a grip of his upper arm, trying to supress in a squeal he knew was bubbling at the surface. It didnt take long til after the song had ended that Sango launched herself into Mirokus arms, toppling them both over the log onto the ground. Everyone around them started laughing and raised their glass to them. Sango kissed all over his face finally settling on his lips for a big long one.

"I take it you'll be my girlfriend?" He grinned quirking up an eyebrow. Sango laughed and wiped away tears that had managed to fall down her cheeks.

"Yes! Yes you big lug!" He grinned and captured her face in a sweet and passionate kiss. Wolf calls filled the crowd and Sango pulled away blushing. They stood, dusted themselves off, and settled back on the log, Miroku pulling Sango into his lap. The fire couldnt hide the blush on her face.

Inu-Yasha started up another chord again and cleared his throat, "This ones for Kagome." He annouced, not once looking up from his guitar into the crowd. Instead he stared right into her eyes.

"She likes whiskey with her water  
She starts dancing when the stars come out  
She ain't your typicalracer's daughter  
She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
A little bit of devil in her angel eyes

Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire  
Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial  
Come Sunday mornin' she'll be racing around the corner  
Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile

There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night  
She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in her  
In those angel, in those angel eyes."

Again the crowd hooted after the ending. The song had fit Kagome perfectly, once again to a T. It was obvious she thought so to because she sat beside him nibbling on her bottom lip. As soon as he sat his guitar down she pressed her lips to his. Hed been dying to kiss her since he left her Friday night. HIs fingers intertwined with her raven curls as he tilted her head back for better access. He seriously couldnt get enough of her. She tasted like vanilla and honey suckle with just a hint of spice. Her scent intoxicated him more than the alcohol he was drinking did. She had the power to make him feel like putty and he was certain she didnt know she did. She was that kind of innocent. But to him, oh man to him she was perfect.

"Get a room!" Sango laughed tossing and empty cup at the couple. Kagome giggled against his lips and he smiled at the sound. He could get used to that sound. She had pulled away and was staring up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, some how in the heated make out session he had pulled her onto his lap. Not that he minded at all, the closer she was to him the happier he would be. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and seemed to imitate the stars in their intensity. He loved seeing that look on her face. That warmth that he knew he brought to her. He hadnt felt this peaceful in a very long time. She did that. She calmed him. Either from her voice or a touch of her hand, she calmed him down. And he liked it.

Loud music began to fill the party area up as many people got up to dance, Sango and Miroku as well. Inu-Yasha however sat there, happy to have his arms around Kagomes waist and watch the festivities around them.

He'd be damned if he moved again. He was finally actually able to call this place home. And once again it was all thanks to this beautiful girl in his arms.

* * *

**Again i apologize for the shortness!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, definite writers block on trying to build up Narakus part...**

**any suggestions are welcome!**

**Once again though i don't own Inu-Yasha :(**

* * *

There was that annoying buzzing sound again.

Snaking an arm out from under the covers Inu-Yasha smashed his palm on the snooze button of his new alarm clock. With a stretch and a big yawn he pushed the cover off revealing a naked torso. Looking around his room he scratched his chest absently. Boy was his room a wreck. He needed to do laundry there were clothes thrown about everywhere. He had hardly spent anytime at home in the evenings after school since him and Kagome had made it official. Dont get him wrong sometimes after school the gang would hang out at his house, mostly when his mother was off, but that didn't mean he took them to his room. No they all sat in the living room talking or playing a game system. It was usually Miroku and him on a game system and the girls would talk to his mother.

A warm smile melted over Inu-Yashas face. His mother had been more than happy when he had told her that he'd asked Kagome out and she had said yes. She had clapped and then bounced up and down, hugging and squeezing on Kagome, both girls laughing. They've been dating for a good couple weeks now. In the past hed never really brought a girl home before. The whole never knowing when they were going to pack up and leave again kinda put a damper on the whole dating situation.

"Inu-Yasha! The gangs here!" His mothers voice called up. His eyes went wide as his head jerked towards his alarm clock. Holy cow hed been off in lala land for almost 20 mins! He still needed to shower! With his demon speed he flew into the bathroom and threw on the hot water, stepping in he quickly began to wash himself.

The last couple weeks had flown by in a blur. School was good, Kagomes racing was amazing, and he had even managed to get a job working at the diner Mirokus mom owned. Miroku to worked there. Their parents worked the days they were in school and the boys would work evenings. Thankfully the diner was closed on Sunday so neither missed a race night.

Shaking his wet hair he leaned forward, placing his palms on the cold tile in front of him as a brace, he bent his head down. Kagome was amazing. She wasn't to clinging and her attitude matched his. They'd fight, call each other asses or names, and then make up moments later. She never held a grudge against him if he said anything in anger. Shed give him a look like "Are you stupid" and hed sputter out an apology. She was just to sweet like that. A small smile graced his lips. Boy did she have the world fooled. With a laugh he turned the water off and towel dried. Dressing quickly he rushed down the stairs to find everyone sitting in the living room.

"Theres Mr Sunshine!" Miroku smiled.

"Can it Monk." Inu-Yasha growled making his way towards Kagome. Miroku pouted as Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome good morning. She smiled at him and took his hand as he helped her off the couch.

"Why are you so grumpy in the morning?" Miroku continued to pout, "Just once could you wake up happy?" He asked as they headed out the door, each waving good bye to Izayoi. Sango patted his shoulder.

"Aw poor baby."

"Thats right i am a baby! My best friend is so mean!" There was a silent pause and then they all burst out laughing.

"Lets just get to school." Inu-Yasha grinned, locking Mirokus head in a short head lock before releasing him and climbing into the vehicle.

* * *

'Could this teacher be anymore boring?' Inuyasha thought as he tapped the eraser end of the pencil on his desk, beside him Miroku snored face down on his book. Apparently history bored him as well. This was the one class they didnt have with the girls, and right now Inu-Yasha really wish they did. Miroku would probably be awake trying to rub Sangos ass. Kagome would probably be passing him a note right about now.

There was a loud bang as the class room door swung open and slammed against the wall. Mirokus head shot up, his notes stuck to his drool covered cheek as he almost toppled out of the seat. It was a freshman boy, Shippo he recalled. He had been the kid that hosted a party weeks ago.

"Girl fight!" He yelled eagerly then dashed out of the door frame as people flooded out of their seats to go see who. Inu-Yasha looked at Miroku who shrugged but both boys stood and followed, lagging behind the excited people.

That was until they heard who it was...

"Kick her ass Higurshi!" A boy yelled towards the front of the crowd. Both boys did another look at each other then began to push through the crowd, moving even faster when they heard Sangos last name being cheered on. It didnt take them long to get to the front of the pack and when they did the sight before them had them stomping dead in their tracks. A little to the left of them was Sango. She had Kagura slammed up against the lockers holding her back. A little away from them was Kagome and none other than Kikyo. Kikyo had a tight fist on Kagomes hair, but that didn't seem to faze Kagome. She sat on top of Kikyo pummeling into her. Kikyo blocked some punches, yanking on Kagomes hair that had been in a high messy bun this morning. Students hollered cheering them on. With a growl Inu-Yasha picked up a kid by the collar and sat him between Miroku and himself. The kid shook.

"You. What happened?" He growled

"Uh... Kagome and Sango were at their lockers when Kikyo and Kagura walked up. Kikyo started talking about you and how much she wanted to screw you. Kagome held her cool for the most part when Kikyo brought up Naraku and what he did to Ka-" Miroku cut him off with a curse and flew towards the girls.

"Get Kagome off Kikyo." He hollered at Inu-Yasha and he went for Sango. Inu-Yasha blinked in confusion before jumping into action. With very little effort he wrapped his arm around Kagomes slim waist and Hoisted her off Kikyo. At first she didn't seem to notice. She still swung at Kikyo, who in turned kicked at her legs as Inu-Yasha lifted her up. Kikyo quickly pushed hair out of her face as she backed up and away from Kagome, jumping when Kagura touched her but then standing on her feet.

" You're a crazy Bitch Higurshi!" She screamed. Kagome pushed at Inu-Yashas hands but he didn't budge.

"Keep running your dick sucking mouth Kikyo and ill shut it for you. You don't know shit on what happened at all! So keep your fucking lips shut!" Kagome hollered.

"You messed with the wrong girl Kagome! Who do you think you are!?"

"The girl that just beat your trashy ass!" The crowd 'ooh'd'. Suddenly through the crowd a loud clapping could be heard. The gang turned to see the crowd parting for Naraku. A wicked smile on his face as his eyes stared Kagome down, she jerked to go after him to but Inu-Yasha kep his arm firm around her waist.

"Wonderful display Kagome..." He purred, that sick greasy smile on his face made Inu-Yashas skin crawl.

"You've had your show Naraku, now make like the insect you are and disappear." Miroku spat. The grin on Narakus face never once flattered.

"Did you tell him Kagome?" Narakus grin widened at Kagomes silence, she stood taller though, her hands balling into fists. "He doesn't know?"

"Everyone knows what a sick, demented, twisted, sicko you are Naraku..." Kagomes voice practically dripped with venom. "Does Inu-Yasha intimidate you that bad that you have to play racer, that you have to think you have some kind of dirt on me? I hate to burst your dirty bubble but you're dead wrong."

"Drugging Kagome doesn't give you braggin rights." Sango growled.

Inu-Yashas eyes snapped down to Kagome but she stood her ground. Naraku had drugged her? At the beginning of the month Miroku had mentioned Kagome was the one person who Naraku hadn't slept with... Was Miroku lying? Still Narakus smile didnt fall. He squeezed his hand that laid on Kagomes hip, silently telling her theyll talk later. Hed give her a chance to explain before he jumped to conclusion. And depending on the out come it will decide if the next fight in school will be between him and Naraku.

"Alright break it up break it up!" Students began to scatter as the teachers pushed through the crowd. Inu-yasha watched as Naraku seemed to disappear into the crowd. It wasnt until after school that the hairs on the back of Inu-Yashas neck finally settled down.

* * *

"Explain."

It was after school and they were all sitting in the racing bay. Miroku stared out the front of the bay while Sango sat on the couch. Kagome sat perced up on the fenders of the race car staring down into the motor. He had been silent the rest of the school day. He hadnt asked about the incident or what Naraku was hinting at. He had given them time to do it on there own. But right now curiosity was killing him and he needed answers. And he needed them now.

"Its not what Naraku is trying to make it out to be Yash." Sango sighed, deciding to be the first to speak. Usually in conflict Sango was the first to do anything, so it had suprised Yash a little bit to hear Kagome had jumped Kikyo before Sango even moved. She had Kagomes back even if Kagome was wrong, but in this case Kagome wasnt.

"A couple years ago we were at a party out at Narakus. He slipped something in my drink and tried to rape me in the barn. Sango and Miroku came along as Naraku was unzipping his fly." Kagome replied in a monotone." She turned and jumped from the car, looking at Inu-Yasha. "Needless to say Sango got me out of there and Miroku pummeled his ass, but the next day at school Naraku decided to tell everyone i was an easy lay."

"That bastard." Inu-Yasha growled. Miroku sighed and turned from the bay opening to look at him.

"Whats done is done, everyone knows Kagome and knows Naraku. He plays dirty, and if hes bringing it all up now i have no doubt something is up his sleeve still."

"What could he possibly gain by bringing it up again?" Sango asked, standing to joint them in the middle of the bay, her hands going into her back pockets. Mirokus shrugged and rubbed his chin then the back of his neck.

"Who knows, but we'll have to keep out guard up." They all nodded. After a bit Sango and Miroku walked over to the tv and turned the game system on, plugging in grand theft auto. Inu-Yasha watched for a moment then looked over his shoulder to Kagome. She was bent over the engine again just tinkering away. He gave a small smile and walked over to her, coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel her relax.

"Im not mad Kags."

"I wanted to tell you when i was ready, not under all this circumstances and bullshit." She almost growled flinging the oil rag on top of the breather, letting her head roll back onto his shoulder.

"He just wants to get under you skin and your letting him. Were going to go to school and act like he isnt worth the second thought. Because hes not. Hes the idiot not you Kagome. But i do agree with Miroku that something is up."

"With Naraku i wouldn't doubt it." He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent, letting it calm him again. Let Naraku try anything. He trusted Kagome with every fiber of his being, and that was saying alot. He had a hard time trusting anyone. But then again Kagome had her way of surprising him. He swore he was falling in love with her. And what guy wouldn't? but he still had that slight hesitation. Like at any given moment he would wake up and it would all be a dream. She wouldnt be real, this wouldnt be real, and hed be back in a tiny apartment bedroom listening to his mother yell at another dead beat. Sometimes when they were all sitting on the sofas playing games, he'd pinch himself to make sure it wasnt a dream. Happy when the pinch hurt. He softly kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment as he thanked whomever brought this angel to him.

Still he couldnt stop his mind from wondering to Naraku. A slow smile spread to his lips as he figured it was about time to have a one on one convo with Naraku himself. He wasnt playing mind games, especially when it came to Kagome.

* * *

**I feel like its a little short but thats what i came up with as a glance into Naraku and Kagome. Ill for sure add more onto the next chapter when our Inu-Yasha has a talk with him.**

**Anyone have any suggestions?**

**Did you like it?**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASSEEE?**


End file.
